1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jump rope apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved plural position jump rope apparatus wherein the same is arranged for utilization by a plurality of individuals simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jump rope apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and typically comprises a single jump rope assembly of various structure for use by individuals. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,886; 4,330,118; 4,890,829; 4,177,985; and 4,934,691.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved plural position jump rope apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction permitting simultaneous use of the organization by a plurality of individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.